I warmed the heart of ice
by sweetdesire842
Summary: This is my first Vampire Knight story so please be kind if I don't get the personalities perfect I will try my best though. What happens when a new girl joins the Academy that knows nothing of aristicrats or vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I warmed the heart of ice. (Hanabusa Aidou)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or its character's**

Page 1

Akemi Miyamoto is an orphan he parents died when she was two. She grew up in a small town orphanage she's 16 past the age of when anyone would adopt her. She's a little shy and tends to keep to herself she has had little to no interaction with other's her own age as most children are adopted before they reach her age. She has long black hair that she keeps in a messy bun with bangs in the front. She is tall and skinny with the most beautiful green eyes you have ever seen. The cross Academy sent the orphanage a scholarship so that Akemi could attend and learn to socialize with other's her own age. Akemi had tried protesting about going but the orphanage felt it was in her best interest so here she was sitting in a carriage being taken far away to this Academy she had never heard of.

After several days in a carriage she finally arrives at this very large Academy the carriage is met by Headmaster Cross he smiles at her saying "Welcome to Cross Academy I am the Headmaster Cross and I will show you to your room."

Akemi Miyamoto follows him to an empty room that faces west she can see the sun is going to set soon. She smiles and says "Thanks for the lovely room will I be sharing it Headmaster Cross?"

Headmaster Cross Replies "I had hoped to have you share with someone but all the other rooms are full so you will have this room to yourself. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. I will leave you to get settled and unpack there are some uniforms for you in the armoire. I will send my daughter Yuki Cross to show you to your class's tomorrow morning."

Akemi responded "Thank you headmaster." Then she turned to start unpacking the few things the orphanage had allowed her to take. They included a photo of her, some clothes, and a heart shaped locket that was around her wrist it had been on her since she was little. She had just finished unpacking when a group of girls rushed past her door she went to look confused saying "What's going on?"

They yelled "Hurry up; you are going to miss the night class. Quickly before the guardians sends us back to our rooms." She was soon grabbed by someone and dragged along with them. Akemi yelled "Hey let go, don't go so fast you're going to pull my arm out of its socket."

Akemi got tossed around the crowd as the night class started their way to the school. She could hear the girls shouting about how dreamy the night class was as she pushed and fought her way out of the mob. She finally got free only to stumble into someone who had kept her from falling onto the ground. She looked up at the young man with white hair and said "Sorry sir I was just trying to get out of the mob." It wasn't until then that she noticed that they both were being held by another man.

He patted her head as he made sure they were both steady on their feet saying "No harm has been done my dear. Besides you will be seeing me in your dreams tonight." The other man said "I'm Zero Kiryu and I'd run if I were you."

Akemi looked at him oddly asking "Run, why would I need to run?" Then a group of girls started to rush towards her yelling "Idol touched you, you're so lucky, what did it feel like, he's mine you can't have him!"

Akemi got the message quickly and turned running off back to her room. Wondering exactly what the big deal was and why all the girls were acting so strangely. After locking her bedroom door she sat down and wrote two thank you letters one addressed to Zero and the other she had left blank. Later she heard a knock at her door so she asked "Who is it?"

Zero replied "It's me headmaster Cross wanted me to be sure you got back safely."

She opened the door letting Zero in she handed him his thank you note saying "This is for catching me earlier. Would you happen to know the other boy's name? I'd like to give him one too."

Zero replied "Hanabusa Aidou but he is an aristocrat only the disciplinary committee members may go near them."

She quickly jotted down the man's name and handed Zero the note saying "Than you can give this to him for me."

Zero glared at her before responding "Since your new here I will this once but don't ask such things of me again" he turned and left before she could say anything else. Akemi wondered if he was always that grumpy but decided it was best to go to bed as it was late and she needed to get up for class's the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 2

Zero made his way to do his evening rounds as he did he passed Hanabusa and tossed the note Akemi Miyamoto had written to him mumbling "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Hanabusa looked at him oddly saying "How rude Zero, don't you have any manners?" Zero just continued on his way to continue his rounds not wanting to have anything more to do with him. Hanabusa Aidou opened the note and started reading it.

**~ Note ~**

Dear Hanabusa Aidou,

Sorry I caused Zero to bump into you tonight I was only trying to get out of the mob of crazed girls. Oh I'm Akemi Miyamoto I just arrived tonight and didn't want you thinking poorly of me. Also I wanted to thank you for helping Zero catch me so thanks.

From,

Akemi Miyamoto

**~ End Note ~**

Akatsuki Kain looked over his shoulder saying "Do you have a fan Hanabusa?"

Hanabusa replied "You know Akatsuki reading over someone's shoulder can be considered rude. But this is the girl I caught on the way to class she just wanted to thank me."

Akatsuki then said "Perhaps or maybe she likes you and just wanted you to notice her over the other girls."

Hanabusa deciding to ignore his annoying cousin for the time being moved forward to Lord Kaname asking "Do you think it would be alright if I gave this girl a signed picture of myself?"

Kaname replies "I see no issue with it but you mustn't go to the sun dorm alone take Takuma with you so that he can keep an eye on you. Headmaster Cross will be upset if you decide to bite one of the girls there."

**{With Zero}**

Zero had just finished his rounds and returned to his room. He opened his note so that he could read it.

**~ Note ~**

Dear Zero Kiryuu,

Sorry I crashed into you I certainly didn't mean to as I just wanted out of that crazed mob of girls. Any way I am Akemi Miyamoto and I am very grateful to you for having caught me so thanks so much. By the way I bet you'd have plenty of girls wanting you if you'd just smile instead of looking so sour.

From,

Akemi Miyamoto

**~End Note~**

Zero quickly crumples it up and throws it into the waste basket grumbling under his breath "What does she know? Perhaps I don't want a girl."

**{Early next morning}**

Akemi woke up and got dressed into everything but the bow when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door expecting to see Yuki she was caught off guard when she saw two guys from night class there. She asked "Can I help you two?"

Hanabusa said "I came to give you this. Takuma came along to keep the girls from mobbing me."

Akemi takes the picture saying "Not to sound ungrateful but why did you wish to give me this?"

Hanabusa leaned into the door way replying "Well now you won't need to bump into me to see me. You can look at me all the time."

Akemi looked at him oddly saying "Thanks, I think you two should be going it sounds like the other girls are up now."

Takuma grabbed Hanabusa saying "Let's go Romeo."

Hanabusa complained "Aw Takuma! I didn't even get to ask her blood type."

Takuma pulled hard now irritated saying "All the more reason to take our leave and go to bed ourselves."

Yuki arrived asking "Are you alright Akemi?"

Akemi replied "I am fine Hanabusa just wanted to give me a picture. Can I keep it?"

Yuki answered "Since he gave it to you than you may keep it."

Akemi put the picture on her desk then asked "Is there a trick to getting this bow right?"

Yuki laughed saying "yeah I'll show you." She undid her bow and showed Akemi how to tie it properly.

Akemi quickly tied her bow although a little crooked but it looked nice. She asked "Is Zero always so grumpy?"

Yuki replied "He's had a hard life. He doesn't let many get close to him."

Akemi smiled "I like him he reminds me of my friend that left the orphanage because he was too old to stay anymore. He was a big grump outside but once you got in he was a big softy at heart."

Yuki laughed "Sounds like Zero to me. Come on I'll show you to your first class."

Upon arriving to their first class Zero walks up to her and undoes her bow saying "Unacceptable."

Akemi puts her hands on her hips yelling "You fix that or I will undo your tie Zero."

Zero glares at her hard causing several students to rush to their seats in class. Akemi looks right into his purple eyes saying "That look isn't going to scare me because if I ran from anyone that looked like that at the orphanage. I'd wind up with my face in the mud or my hair pulled!"

Zero turned and went to his seat not saying a word to Akemi but he was impressed she had stared him down. Akemi retied the bow this time a little better than the last and took her seat.

After classes are over Akemi returns to her room in the dorm to do her homework that was assigned. It's then that she notices that the picture was not only signed but had something on it as well. She picks up the photo and reads it.

Akemi now you can gaze upon me whenever you please as for me I will see you in your dreams my dear (signed) Hanabusa.

Akemi puts the picture inside the drawer of her armoire and gets started on her homework. Halfway through her math homework she gets frustrated and decides to take a walk. As she is walking she gets lost but finds the stables and stops in to see if anyone is around. She says to the horse "You wouldn't happen to know the way back to the dorm would you?"

The horse just whinnies at her she sighs as the horse fusses figuring she was agitating the horse she turns to leave when a voice says "White Lily can't help you but just follow the path and it will lead you back."

Akemi smiles saying "Thanks whoever you are and nice meeting you White Lily I hope we can be friends" then she takes off down the path.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 3

Zero came out from behind White Lily saying "I wonder if she will get back to the sun dorm or will wind up with the mob forming at the moon dorm?" He pats the horse adding "Interesting girl isn't she?"

**~ With Akemi ~**

She follows the path until she gets to a fork one going left the other going right. She knows one goes to the moon dorm the other to the sun dorm. She chooses the one going left and soon can hear the sounds of girls yelling "The knight class is going to come out soon."

Akemi walks over she knows the way back to the dorm from this area she had done it once before but she noticed Yuki was having trouble and Zero was nowhere to be found. She sighed she so wanted to just pretend she didn't see Yuki struggling. She groaned when she finally decided to do the right thing and help Yuki out. The gates to the moon dorm started opening Akemi still noting Zero's absence rushed over to the other side of Yuki and started pushing back the crowd saying "Give them room they need to get to class."

Yuki was holding the other side back thankful for the help as Zero wasn't there but she'd have to talk to Akemi after the night class went by. She pushed the crowd back listening to shouts of "No fair! Yuki you just want to hog them to yourself; Oh its Idol and he's looking at me; Isn't Akatsuki so dreamy."

Kaname stops at Akemi and puts a hand on her shoulder asking "Are you new to the disciplinary committee?"

Akemi turns around just as Zero steps behind her to control the crowd. She replies "No! I saw poor Yuki here having trouble holding them back without Zero and I thought I'd help out."

Kaname says "I am Kaname Kuran and only disciplinary committee members are allowed to do this task. Let's go talk to Headmaster Cross about this."

Akemi replied "Nice to meet you Kaname. I am Akemi Miyamoto."

Hanabusa stepped forward yelling "You are to address him as Lord Kaname."

Akemi yelled back "Well how was I supposed to know! He didn't introduce himself as a Lord."

Kaname stepped in saying "Hanabusa calm down you are being rude to our guest. Who was kind enough to lend poor Yuki a hand when Zero was late! You wouldn't want her thinking poorly of us now would you?"

Hanabusa claimed down some replying "No sir Lord Kaname." Mumbling under his breath "Even if it was her fault for not asking how you wish to be addressed."

Akemi looked at Kaname saying "Shall we go see Headmaster Cross now?"

Kaname nodded his head and Akemi walked along side of him as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. They entered the office and Kaname said "Headmaster Cross Akemi here was kind enough to aid Yuki with crowd control tonight. I informed her that only disciplinary committee members could do the job and brought her to you."

Akemi looked at Headmaster cross as he said "That is true Ms. Miyamoto they are a part of high society and we can't have just anyone guarding them."

Akemi replied "Well then we have an issue Headmaster Cross. If I see Yuki alone and having trouble again. I am not going to be able to resist the urge to help her out. I just can't leave her to fend for herself."

Headmaster Cross looked deep in thought before he said "That does seem to be a problem but then again we do seem to have an issue with having enough disciplinary committee members. Zero is bound to arrive late again due to other obligations."

Kaname leaned forward saying "Why not just solve the issue by making Ms. Miyamoto here a disciplinary committee member. I believe she can keep a secret and she doesn't seem crazed like the others who attend here. I believe she'd do the job well."

Headmaster Cross thought for a moment before asking "Can you keep a secret Ms. Miyamoto for this is something you can't discuss with anyone other than other disciplinary committee members."

Akemi looked at him oddly saying "If it's the fact that Kaname is a lord I already know that Hanabusa made sure I was aware of that. Speaking of Hanabusa he put a note on a photo he gave me about being in my dreams that I am confused by."

Kaname sighed and pinched his nose he opened the door saying "Takuma please finish the conversation. I must go have a word with Hanabusa."

Headmaster Cross replied "No it's a bigger secret than that but you can't know unless you agree to be a disciplinary committee member."

Akemi looked at him confused asking "You're telling me that you want me to accept a position without telling me anything about it?"

Headmaster Cross sighed saying "I guess I can tell you some of your duties but full detail will only happen after you accept. You do crowd control every night at sunset, you patrol the school grounds, and you will do dorm inspections looking for items that are forbidden to have."

Akemi replied "Ok sounds like fun. When do I start?"

Headmaster Cross jumps up saying "Thank you and welcome to the disciplinary committee. The big secret is that they are vampires! Here is your arm band, and Anti Vampire rod for when you need to defend yourself."

Akemi turned to Takuma asking "You're a vampire?" When he nodded his head she asked "Do you have fangs? Turn into a bat? Got long nails or claws? Do vampires get married and have children?"

Takuma held his hand up saying "Slow down only one question at a time. No we don't change into bats or have claws that's only in the movies. We do have fangs and get married as well as have children."

Akemi wanted to ask more questions when Kaname came in saying "Takuma need to get to class. Ms. Miyamoto I look forward to working with you. Zero and Yuki can help you with your duties while you become familiar with the job."

Akemi frowned mumbling "Something tells me Zero will be of little help."

Kaname chuckled saying "Figured him out did you?" He and Takuma left to return to class for the night.

Headmaster Cross said to Akemi "Why not take tonight off and start tomorrow at sunset to do crowd control. Then you can patrol with Yuki for now. This way you will learn the grounds and once your familiar I will set up a patrol route for you."

Akemi twirled the rod and grabbed the arm band before heading to her room in the sun dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 4

Headmaster Cross headed to the Night class classroom and entered. He made his way to the front of the class before turning and saying "We have a new disciplinary committee member Akemi Miyamoto. She will be starting tomorrow." He then quietly leaves allowing the students return to learning their lessons.

The next morning Headmaster Cross stopped in the sun dorms and announced to the students "Akemi Miyamoto is now a disciplinary committee member. Now please go enjoy your day!"

Many of the girls said "Aw why wasn't I chosen; It's no fair she just wants to hog them to herself like Yuki."

At lunch Akemi saved the apple she got to give to White Lily to thank her for her help. Since she finished lunch early she rushed to the stables and tried to give White Lily the apple and when she wouldn't take it. She left the apple in her food bin saying "You should enjoy it White Lily thanks to you and whoever answered I found my way back."

She rushed back to classes before being late. White Lily eyed it suspiciously before finally deciding to eat the delicious treat. She agreed with Zero that girl was most certainly different from others.

It's now the end of the class day and Akemi drops her books off at her room when Yuki knocks. She looks at Yuki asking "How may I help you?"

Yuki replies "My father got permission from Kaname Sama for you to come to the moon dorm and meet all the night class as you will be working closely with them."

Akemi smiled saying "Let's go then don't want to be late for crowd control tonight."

Yuki smiled and led Akemi to the moon dorm. Once in the main room Kaname announced "This is Akemi Miyamoto I want you to introduce yourselves to her if you have not met her already."

First one to greet her said "I'm Akatsuki Kain and you don't seem as annoying as Hanabusa says."

Akemi replied "I am not annoying Hanabusa's head is just swollen from being called Idol all the time."

Akatsuki chuckled as Hanabusa yelled "It's not swollen your just jealous of all my adoring fans."

The next to come forward said "I am Rima Toya you may have seen me before as I model for a living." Then another stepped forward saying "I'm Ruka Souen." The next one said "I'm Senri Shiki also a model like Rima." The last one said "I am Seiren I protect Lord Kaname."

Akemi smiled saying "Nice to meet you all!" She looked at Yuki and asked "Shouldn't we get outside for crowd control?"

Yuki nodded and the left for the gate to keep the path to the school open for the night class. They each took a side as the day class gathered around each of them went to work at keeping the path clear until the night class had made it to their classes. Once it was all clear Yuki and Akemi went on their rounds to patrol the grounds. Yuki thought she heard some girls so she climbed the tree and went over the wall while Akemi decided to go around the wall. When she got there Hanabusa was looking at Yuki's hand saying "I smell blood and it's your Yuki it smells so sweet."

Akemi rushed over and poked Hanabusa with her rod saying "Stop it Hanabusa." When he didn't stop she gently tapped him on the shoulder saying "Down Hanabusa quit it already Yuki said no!" When he still continues and took a drink from Yuki's hand she hit him harder saying "No! Bad Hanabusa and you Akatsuki are of no help."

He finally turns towards Akemi saying "Shall I taste you as well?"

Akemi holds the rod in front of her defensively saying "No! You may not now go to class. I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Hanabusa moves closer asking "Can you hurt me Akemi or are you like Yuki here and truly unable to harm me?"

At that point a male voice says "One more step, and she won't have to hurt you I will."

Hanabusa sighed saying "Zero why must you ruin all my fun."

Zero replied "Back off Hanabusa and get to class."

Kaname walks in on the scene saying "Hanabusa get to class now! I will deal with you later are you alright Yuki?"

Yuki replies "I am fine he only nibbled on my cut."

Kaname looks over at Akemi asking "Are you alright Ms. Miyamoto?"

Akemi replies "I'm fine he didn't touch me and you can call me by my first name if you like."

Kaname says "These girls' memories of tonight will be erased. Please escort them to the sun dorm Yuki and Akemi."

Once the girls had been taken care of she thought of how Hanabusa looked at her. It had caused feelings in her that she didn't understand so she asked "Yuki do you know how to tell when you are starting to like a guy?"

Yuki replied "Well I am not sure how to describe it. Why not wait a few days and see if you can figure it out and I will ask some of the other girls. Don't worry we will figure this out together."

Akemi smiles saying "Thanks Yuki we should finish our rounds for the night." The rest of the night is uneventful.

**~ Moon dorm ~**

At the end of classes Hanabusa storms into the Moon dorm yelling "How dare that perfect treat me as if I were a dog!" He turns and points to Akatsuki saying "Next time you keep her away from me."

Akatsuki replied "She was only doing her job Hanabusa and you were out of line. Just be glad she didn't think you were a real threat." Hanabusa goes to his room slamming the door behind him.

**~Sun dorm~**

Akemi spent most of the night awake wondering how she could be starting to like someone who was so full of himself. He also annoyed her to no end but those blue-green eyes held such depth and feeling it was nearly overwhelming. She rolled over and screamed into her pillow frustrated at herself. Shortly after she heard a knock at the door so she asked "Who is it?"

Yuki replied "It's me my dad wishes to see you in his office."


	5. Chapter 5

Page 5

Akemi quickly gets dressed making the bow messy in her rush. She opens the door and says "Let's go Yuki. Did he say why he wanted to see me?"

Yuki shook her head no as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. Once in the office Headmaster Cross closed the door and said "I have reports on the incident that happened last night. Are you alright?"

Akemi replied "I am fine nothing happened to me."

She heard a voice behind her ask "I hope what Hanabusa has done hasn't scared you."

She turned to look towards the voice to see Kaname standing there she replied "No Lord Kaname he didn't scare me. I hope I didn't use too much force with him."

Kaname smiled saying "No you didn't use too much force Ms. Miyamoto. Although he is annoyed with you there are no physical injuries."

Headmaster Cross said "I hope last night's event didn't scare you and make you wish to resign."

Akemi smiled replying "No! It didn't scare me although maybe some training on how much force I should use if something like that was to happen again."

Headmaster Cross nodded while saying "I would be glad to give you some combat training. I was once a vampire hunter."

Akemi asked "Is that all Headmaster Cross, Lord Kaname?"

Headmaster Cross replied "We will be having St. Xocolatl day coming up soon there will need to be preparation's made. Zero and Yuki will help you know what you need to do on that day."

Akemi asked "What is St. Xocolatl day?"

Headmaster Cross responded "It's the day the girls give chocolates to the guys as a way to say thanks. They also do it if they like them and want to gain their interest." His mood seemed to change instantly as he rushed over saying "I'm sure you have someone special you want to share chocolates with. I'll help you cook them!"

Akemi replied "Sure there are a few people I'd like to thank."

Headmaster Cross said "Great I'll wear my kitty apron isn't it the cutest thing?" His mood shifted again as he added "for now you should go to classes we will schedule a time to cook together."

Kaname returned to the Moon dorm while Akemi headed to class for the day. After a month of training and making a list of those she wished to thank so that Headmaster Cross could get enough ingredients for the chocolates. Akemi was now at the library doing her math homework. She had just finished her patrol and there were a few problems she hadn't been able to do before leaving for patrol. She soon became frustrated with the problem and started banging her head into the table saying "Whose brilliant idea was it to put numbers and letters together."

Kaname replied "I wish I could take credit for that but it wasn't me. Are you having difficulty with the assignment? I'd be happy to help you Akemi."

Akemi smiled she was happy that Kaname saw her as a friend and now called her by her name. She said "Yeah I could use some help Lord Kaname." He sits next to her and looks at the book before saying "All you need to do is find x."

Akemi replied while pointing "There it is Lord Kaname. Do you think my teacher will take that as an answer?"

Kaname sighed saying "That's not quite what I meant Akemi. You must find x by doing to one side what you do to the other. Like this problem 3X + 6=72 you must subtract 6 because we want 3X alone. Then you need to add it to 72 making it 78. Now you have 3X=78 so we need to divide both sides by 3 so we can get X alone. So X=26 that is how you find X."

Akemi sighs it sounds so much easier the way he explained it. She says "Thanks Lord Kaname would you mind if I asked a question not school related?"

Kaname replies "We are friends now Akemi you may ask any question you have."

Akemi takes a deep breath for courage and asks "How can you tell if you like someone more than a friend?"

Kaname sits up straight moving away slightly gently saying "Akemi you are a great friend and while I am very flattered I have feelings for someone else."

Akemi is shocked she sits up she had never expected him to take it that way. She says "Kaname you are handsome and don't get me wrong but…I wanted advice on how to tell I am unsure but it's not you. Not that you're not a great guy and all. I can tell you and Yuki like each other." She sighs adding "I'm babbling nonsense never mind what I asked and thanks for your help. I got these math problems from here."

Kaname gets up and says "If you like him you will always think of him. Your heart will beat faster when he's close. You will find ways to be with him or around him. Those are just a few examples I wish you luck in figuring it out."

Akemi sighs saying "Thanks Lord Kaname. Not that my chances are good I am human, and I annoy him because his flirting makes me so Jealous, and finally we are from different worlds I have no idea how to act in his."

Kaname pulls her into a hug saying "Now you're a beautiful and intelligent woman I'm sure he'll love you." Kaname left the library heading to the dorm wondering how poor Akemi was going to make it through the day with little to no sleep. He met up with Ruka whispering "I have a project for you if you'd like to play match maker."

Ruka smiled from ear to ear saying "you know how I absolutely love bringing two people together. So who am I matching?"

Kaname replied "It seems our Akemi has blossoming feelings for Hanabusa. I know he will be the most challenging."

Ruka moved back to Hanabusa asking "So what are your thoughts on our newest perfect?"


	6. Chapter 6

Page 6

Hanabusa made a face saying "She's annoying and if I never interact with her again it will be too soon."

Ruka asks "Why she's so nice?"

Hanabusa replies "She has the nerve to call me Hanabusa and not Idol. I feel so neglected."

Ruka laughs saying "But Hanabusa is your name and that she calls you that instead of Idol like everyone else makes it even more special."

He growls out "But it's just plan Hanabusa not Hanabusa Sempai I am better than she is."

Ruka replies "well perhaps she didn't know how to address us remember Headmaster Cross told us she came from a very small village orphanage. That had little to no money and the only reason she is here at all is that some benefactor left a large sum of money to use as a scholarship. But that award had to go to a special girl why Akemi was chosen Headmaster Cross wouldn't say. I mean once you told her to address our leader as Lord Kaname she has."

Hanabusa now angry yells "Well she should have asked now if you will excuse me I have had enough of this conversation." As he makes his way up the stairs of the Moon dorm he thinks to himself it does seem more special that she calls him something different from everyone else.

Ruka makes her way to the library where Kaname had told her Akemi was studying. She taps Akemi on the shoulder saying "It's very late you need to go to bed."

Akemi looks up yawning saying "Ruka-Chan your right I didn't realize how late it was." She collected her math book and her binder while getting up.

Ruka smiled saying "Why don't you let me escort you back to the Sun dorms I wouldn't want you to get hurt with how tired you are." She could see Akemi nod to her when she added "You know Aido is a little upset with you because you call him Hanabusa without the title."

Akemi paled replying "Title there was a title I was supposed to use. I'm so sorry I had no idea please tell me what he wants to be called. I don't want him mad at me even if he is annoyingly full of himself."

Ruka chuckled saying "He wishes you to call him Idol-sampai like all the fan girls do."

Akemi frowned slightly asking "Ok so should I call the other's sampai too?"

Ruka pats her now that they have arrived at the Sun dorm saying "The others are fine other than Aido and Lord Kaname. The rest of us don't mind how you address us. We know you are lacking in certain social graces but perhaps you should practice for the ball."

Akemi was going to ask about what ball but she was so tired that she just headed straight to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bed. Akemi groaned the next morning when she woke up. She went over to her armoire to get clean clothes only to find Hanabusa's picture. She looked at it and sighed deciding she wanted to be able to look at him she'd just have to turn the photo every night. She didn't want him watching her undress it was silly but she just didn't like the idea. In her rush she didn't do a good job on her bow and as she got to the class door. Zero approached her and pulled the bow apart easily saying "you're not presentable Akemi-Chan"

Akemi turn to him and growled out "Zero you'd had better fix that I am in no mood today."

Zero took off running down the hall with Akemi giving chase. Akemi chased him to the end of the hall only to find that he had managed to disappear. She stormed back to the classroom with a look on her face that caused everyone to quickly take their seats. Yuki patted her saying "I think your spending way too much time with Zero."

Akemi replied "I am just tired from staying up late with my math assignment."

Yuki nodded she remembered the first few months of being a guardian and staying up late to do homework. She was exhausted and grumpy until she caught up on sleep during the weekends. She got through her classes with ease but she had yawned the whole day luckily tomorrow was Saturday and she could sleep in. She had no problem handling the crowd at the gate at sunset. She had done her job a little too well scaring the poor day students with her irritated look. She had made her way through part of her rounds when she just couldn't keep her eyes open any more. As they started to drift closed she was fine a few moments until she tripped and fell. Now fully awake from the adrenalin rush she yelled "Of course only I would tree over a silly tree root."

A male voice said "now I know why Aido likes his fan girls I kind of liked you falling at my feet."

Akemi went to get up but when she couldn't put weight on her ankle. She looked up and saw Akatsuki standing in front of her she said "well since I tripped and wasn't throwing myself at your feet. You get the joy of carrying me to the infirmary as I can't seem to walk."

Akatsuki replied "lucky me" she could easily tell it was meant sarcastically. Akatsuki picked her up bridal style and carried her into the school grounds. On the way to the infirmary he came across Kaname and Hanabusa. He stopped and said "It seems Akemi fell and can't continue her rounds tonight I was about to take her to the infirmary."

Kaname sighed saying "I am too busy to inform Headmaster Cross you shall do it Akatsuki. You may give Akemi to Hanabusa he will take her to the infirmary."

Akatsuki gently hands Akemi over to Hanabusa he is surprised that she feels lighter than she looks. He thinks to himself (man she smells so good.) All too soon he places her on the bed she looks at him and says "Thank you Idol-sampai."

Hanabusa suddenly feeling empty without her in his arms asks "What did you call me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Page 7

Akemi now was nervous that she had offended him yet again saying "Well Ruka told me that you would prefer to be called Idol- sampai. Was she wrong?"

Hanabusa was taken off guard he was now confused. He had told Ruka that but for some reason her calling him Idol was not what he wanted. He missed her calling him Hanabusa he felt strangely empty without it. Once he snapped out of his thoughts he replied "No she wasn't wrong. I would like you to call me Hanabusa-sampai not Idol like everyone else."

Akemi blushed saying "Hanabusa-sampai it is." She didn't know why but being allowed to call him Hanabusa when no one else did made her feel special.

Headmaster Cross flung the door open yelling "Who got injured?"

Akemi by now had seen the nurse and had her ankle wrapped up. Akemi replied "I did Headmaster Cross. But it's just a sprain the nurse did say I need to stay off of it tonight."

Headmaster Cross replied "What have I told you about taking directions from a cat?"

Akemi smiled from the joke he used during training and said "Oh no worries I didn't listen to the cat I asked a tree instead!" She couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face.

Headmaster Cross smiled replying "Now I have to teach you about trees. They most certainly don't know where they are going. Now if you would be so kind Hanabusa to carry Akemi to her dorm room. I have way too much paper work to do it."

Hanabusa picked Akemi up and headed to the Sun dorm and while he was still in hearing range he heard Headmaster Cross saying "Now go straight there no detours." Once he knew Hanabusa was out of hearing range he said "You will check on them as much as I love Yuki we both know she won't be of much help."

~**Back with Hanabusa~**

Poor Akemi was so tired that she had fallen asleep in Hanabusa's arms. She had turned in his arms so that her head was resting on his chest. Hanabusa slowed down his pace some so that he could have an excuse to hold her longer. He finally made it to her room in the Sun dorm and laid her down gently so that she wouldn't wake. He could hear her mumble "No peaking Hanabusa."

He noticed her reaching and saw the picture near her bed. He smiled that she had it near her and turned the photo around for her whispering "Don't worry I have turned around."

He heard her mumble "good boy Hanabusa." She snuggled into the blankets on her bed. Her breathing evened out and her body became limp as she entered a deep sleep. Hanabusa leaned over thinking to himself I doubt she'd mind if I took a small sample of her blood. He moved closer to her neck and just as he was about to bite into her he heard "What are you doing Hanabusa?"

He turned to see Yuki he smiled replying "I carried her in she got hurt tonight. I was just making sure I hadn't woken her up putting her into the bed."

He looked back to Akemi who was still sound asleep until he heard "You need to get back to class Hanabusa Yuki may accept your lame excuse but I won't."

Hanabusa sighed getting up and leaving the room turning to Zero on the way out saying "You always jump to the wrong conclusions."

Zero followed behind him to make sure he returned to the night class.

The next morning she woke up having had the best sleep she had in a long time. It was the weekend so like scheduled she went to Headmaster Crosses quarters to make chocolates for St. Xocolatl day. Yuki smiled and said "I'm glad you feel up to being here today Akemi."

Akemi replied "I'm fine my foot feels 100% better."

Headmaster Cross rushes in saying "good to hear, I have kitty aprons for everyone!"

Akemi makes boxes for Headmaster Cross, Zero, Kaname and Hanabusa. Yuki made a box for Zero and Kaname. Once chocolates were made and the kitchen clean Headmaster Cross hugged Akemi saying "Must you go, I miss you already."

Akemi smiled replying "I can stay if you wish."

Headmaster Cross smiled saying "I just love help in the kitchen. Let's make dinner together won't that be fun!"

Akemi laughed and said "Lots of fun Headmaster Cross."

Headmaster Cross pouted saying "Call me dad."

Akemi replied "Ok dad!" She had gotten used to his odd behavior and didn't mind humoring him from time to time.

The next day as she was out on the grounds she came across Hanabusa. She stopped and said "Hi Hanabusa-sampai."

Hanabusa looked up smiling saying "Akemi I think you need to spend some time with me so how about we get together for lunch."

Akemi blushed replying "Sure I'd love to have lunch with you Hanabusa-sampai."

Hanabusa rushed into the Moon dorm grabbing a basket. He led Akemi down the path in the shade to a shady spot in the grass and laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Akemi sat down looking Hanabusa confused before she asked "You made this before asking? What if I had said no?"

Hanabusa chuckled replying "No one turns down Hanabusa!"

Akemi sighed she knew that she liked him and this meant that she was going to have to accept this part of him too. She decided she was going to make the best of it and try to see past his inflated self-ego. They were enjoying their time together until some girls started coming over. They instantly were going near Hanabusa saying "Idol you're not on a date with her when you can date me? Idol I'll have lunch with you. Oh Idol can I have your autograph?"

Yuki was there trying to keep the now forming crowd back but Hanabusa was now distracted by all the fans. Akemi got up and took off to her Dorm room crying she was both hurt and jealous that it was so easy for the other girls to get his attention. At the same time it was so hard for her to get his attention. When she got there she pulled out her rod. She wondered if she should go help Yuki she looked back out the window only to find Zero there now too. Akemi was so confused should she stay or should she go back to Hanabusa.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 8

She found herself twisting the rod in opposite directions until they separated. She slowly reviled a sword that had detail metal work on it. She covered her mouth she had seen that design before. She shook her arm and placed the locket on the sword the design was the same. She didn't understand how the design she thought was her family crest was on an anti-vampire weapon. She looked back out the window and Hanabusa hadn't even seemed to have noticed that she was gone. So she decided that for now she would get answers from Headmaster Cross. She rushed to his quarters and stormed in asking "What is the meaning of this?"

He turned asking "Of what Akemi?"

She opened the rod and placed it on the table before allowing her locket to slide down her wrist. She looked at him hard saying "That!" Pointing to the same symbols the two had.

Headmaster Cross sat down and sighed saying "I was wondering when you'd find out. Please sit down Ms. Miyamoto and I will explain everything."

Akemi sat down she rarely saw Headmaster Cross this serious. He held her hand saying "My dear Akemi you are the child that was born to a vampire hunter that had a child with a pure blood vampire. Your father was the vampire hunter and normally children are marked with a symbol at a young age. However in your case your mother was a pure blood vampire so you couldn't be marked as there would be no way to tell if you carried the vampire genes until you had grown up some. Your mother had you in secret and left you with your father after your birth as she had a pure blood fiancé. The vampire hunter association wanted to brand you once they discovered that you existed but your father wouldn't allow it stating that you were too young. They insisted that you wear the brand and that is when your father came up with the locket with the brand on it. Your mother I assume is the one that posted the scholarship for you to go to this academy. As the money was anonymously donated I have no idea who the donor is."

Akemi took it all in saying "Well that explains why those who have seen the locket acted strangely afterwards. But why was I at the orphanage?"

Headmaster Cross replied "It is rumored that your mother's pure blood fiancé had found out about the affair between them. He was so pissed he sought vengeance against your father so he had a family friend take you to the orphanage as he led the pure blood in the other direction to make sure you were safe. Your father's body was discovered later the next day."

Akemi sat there shocked not sure what to think about what had happened to her parents. Then she realized that she wasn't necessarily an orphan her mother was most likely still alive. The possibility of her ever admitting that she was Akemi's mother was not likely as that would most likely put Akemi in danger. She finally came out of her shock and asked "May I talk with Lord Kaname I have some questions I'd like to ask?"

Headmaster Cross got up the sun was now setting he knew Kaname would be up by now. He walked with Akemi to the Moon dorm and into Lord Kaname's private suite. Akemi had done the same with Kaname that she had for Headmaster Cross. Once Kaname was completely informed Akemi asked "How does all of this affect me?"

Kaname replied "Well it may change how the other's here feel about you. As vampire and vampire hunter unions are frowned upon."

Akemi asked "Does that mean I have to join the Night class?"

Kaname replied "No you do not unless you start to show vampire tendencies. I am impressed with how quickly your ankle healed."

Akemi asks "Will you tell the others? I really don't want to keep secrets. I'd like to keep being a member of the disciplinary committee too."

Kaname admired her replying "I will tell the others and I have no issue with you continuing to guard us."

Akemi was so happy that she hugged Kaname. She pulled away deciding to ask one more question. She blushed as she thought about it saying "So no rules about whom I can date?"

Kaname chuckled replying "No rules you may date Hanabusa."

Her cheeks turned redder he patted her shoulder and led both her and Headmaster Cross to the main area of the Moon dorm. He called the others to come in for an announcement. Once all had gathered he said "Ms. Miyamoto recently found out that her father was a vampire hunter and her mother a pure blood vampire. She wishes to be treated the same as before and to continue on the disciplinary committee. Are there any objections?"

The room was completely silent until Ruka stepped forward saying "I see no issue Akemi-Chan and I are friends. Who her parents are or aren't makes no difference."

Kaname responded "Well said I couldn't agree more. You are now dismissed."

Akemi hugged Ruka saying "Thanks I have lost many friends thanks to the symbol on my locket. I was hoping I'd get to keep my new ones."

Ruka hugged her back before saying "You should return to your dorm with Headmaster Cross. It's getting late."

Akemi nodded and left with Headmaster Cross to return to the Sun dorm. Hanabusa noticed that she didn't look at him once and he wondered why. He sighed as he sat on the couch mumbling "I'll never get women."

Akatsuki chuckled replying "I doubt any man ever will."

Ruka asked "Hanabusa what did you do?"

Hanabusa replied "I did nothing I asked her to spend time with me and then she disappeared."

Ruka replied "Did you perhaps ignore her to pay attention to your fans. I do recall Zero having to escort you back here."

Hanabusa replied "I will not ignore my fans."

Ruka through her hands up yelling "Akemi likes you! All you had to do was tell your fans that you'd see them later. I bet you hurt her feelings. Try thinking of someone other than yourself once in a while seriously Hanabusa."

Akatsuki and Hanabusa watched as Ruka stormed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 9

**~St. Xocolatl day~**

Akemi woke up both excited about the day and dreading it. She liked Hanabusa but she was still a little upset with him for ignoring her and paying attention to his fans. She decided for now she was going to leave Hanabusa's chocolate's in her room. She made her way over to Yuki's room saying "Are you going to give Lord Kaname the chocolate's you made for him?"

Yuki looked up at her replying "I don't know if I should."

Akemi laughed saying "You most definitely should you and I both know that you like him. If it makes you feel any better I am giving him one too as thanks for being so nice to me."

Yuki hugged Akemi saying "Ok I will do it."

Akemi made her way to Headmaster Cross and gave him his. Then she gave a box to Zero saying "Perhaps these sweets will take that sour look off of your face."

She went back to her room to pick up the box intended for Hanabusa at the last-minute but it was missing. She sighed wondering how she could be so stupid as to miss place it but she needed to get to class. Once class was over Akemi was off to do her duty with crowd control she knew Zero would be there too because of what today was it was bound to be more hectic than normal. The second the night class came out to the gates Akemi gave her box to Kaname saying "This is just a thank you."

Then she went straight to work keeping the crowd back. Hanabusa had a strange new feeling running through his body that he had never felt before. For once in his life he was angry at Lord Kaname. That was when he realized it he was Jealous that Lord Kaname had gotten something from her and he didn't. They had each collected chocolates from the women and were about to head inside when he heard Zero say "Hanabusa, Lord Kaname it seems you two dropped these."

He tossed a box to each Kaname was the first to look down and say "Why thank you Yuki."

Hanabusa sighed until he looked at the name on the heart that had been attached to the box. He smiled saying "Akemi thank you for the lovely gift." He could tell she had taken extra time and care on his box.

Akemi just blushed she had wondered where that box had gone. She couldn't help but to giggle when Yuki started chewing Zero out for giving her box to Kaname after they had left. Akemi patted Yuki saying "I told you to give it to him you should be thanking Zero for helping you. By the way thanks so much Zero for helping me."

Akemi left the area happy leaving a confused Zero who turned to Yuki saying "I like her but she is strange. I was expecting her to act like you did."

Yuki replied "She's right I should be happy you gave it to Kaname."

**~ In the Moon dorm~**

Hanabusa looked at his box he was so happy that she had made one for him and it was more special than Lord Kaname's. He followed Kaname up the stairs and to his room. Hanabusa said "Lord Kaname I have a friend and my friend is interested in someone. How does my friend go about that?"

Kaname looked at him and said "Well first if they know the person of interest then they should find out what their own feelings are towards this person. Once they have decided how they feel they should announce their intentions. If your friend is really lucky they can claim the person as their lover."

Hanabusa replied "Thank you I will let my friend know."

Kaname smiled while looking at his chess board saying "I am sure Akemi would accept your proposal for lover if you asked. You may have to make up with her first for ignoring her."

Hanabusa stood there stunned how Lord Kaname always seemed to know everything. He shook his head and headed towards his room to figure things out. Kaname moved a piece on his chess board closer to the other. He looked at the rook saying "you have moved in ways I haven't intended. You have become my most interesting piece well next to the piece that represents Yuki."

Hanabusa sat on his bed playing with the ribbon on his box not sure if he wanted to eat what was inside or keep it as is forever. He decided it was rude to not at least have a couple. So he carefully opened the packaging and took the cover off of the box. He took one of the chocolates out and bit into it causing strawberry filling to ooze out onto his chin. Akatsuki walked in and saw Hanabusa's face and started laughing. Hanabusa looked at him confused until he looked at the mirror. It looked as if he had blood running down his face. Akatsuki said "Only Akemi would manage to make you look like you had gotten your hands on some blood."

Hanabusa smiled and wondered if they were all strawberry or if there were other flavors. He decided that at least for now one was enough as they were quite filling. Hanabusa sighed what were these feelings he was having perhaps having a few more meetings with her would help him. But where could he take her and not be bothered by his adoring fans. Only one place came to mind inside of the Moon dorms was the only logical choice. The biggest question was would Lord Kaname or Headmaster Cross allow him to have her in the Moon dorms. He did have a reputation for asking every female for their blood type. He groaned his flirty nature was getting in his way of being with the woman he likes and possibly loves. He went to Kaname's room and knocked on the door. Kaname said "come in Hanabusa."

Hanabusa entered the room and asked "Lord Kaname is there any way I could invite Akemi here for a casual date in the main area. Anywhere else I am afraid my fans will interrupt and I will become distracted."

Kaname replied "I don't know Hanabusa I will have to speak with Headmaster Cross about it. I will have to get back to you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaname contacted Headmaster Cross and explained the situation. It didn't take long for Headmaster Cross to come up with a solution they could meet near the stables. No one other than Zero went to the stables but Hanabusa would need to be supervised by someone. Kaname thought it would be a good idea to make it a double date. He could invite Yuki this way he could supervise Hanabusa without it being awkward. Kaname went to Hanabusa with the good news and told him they would be meeting their women that night. Taking them to the field near the stables there would be a good view of the night sky. Kaname went to Hanabusa's room saying "Headmaster Cross has agreed to you two meeting in the field near the stables. Yuki and I will be joining you to make sure that you behave."

Hanabusa smiled replying "Thank you Lord Kaname." Both went to get ready for the evening.

**~Sun dorm~**

Yuki made her way to Akemi's room when she arrived she said "Akemi Hanabusa would like to get together with you again. Kaname and I will be there too. We will be meeting in the field near the stables so that Hanabusa sampai's fan girls don't notice."

Akemi smiled saying "You and Kaname are going on a date too?"

Yuki blushed replying "We will be but it's more to supervise you two and keep it from feeling awkward."

Akemi laughed saying "Aw but you both like each other and you make such a cute couple."

Yuki blushed replying "We should make ourselves pretty for them."

Akemi couldn't agree more with Yuki and she went to clean up a bit. Akemi picked a tan skirt and a white blouse with a peach sweater. Yuki picked a blue dress with a white jacket. Once both girls were dressed they made their way to the field near the stables together. Upon arriving Kaname and Hanabusa was already there with a blanket spread out on the field. Yuki went and sat near Kaname while Akemi sat near Hanabusa. Kaname asked "How is school going Yuki?"

Yuki replies "It's going good. How are things going for you Kaname Sama?"

Kaname smiled saying "They are going well for me too."

Hanabusa turned to Akemi and asked "So what's your blood type Akemi?"

Kaname pinched his nose and sighed before yelling "Hanabusa we talked about this before we came."

Hanabusa replied "I am not going to drink any yet. It's just a question I'd like to know the answer to."

Kaname shook his head but allowed the question Akemi blushed saying "My blood type is AB positive."

Hanabusa swallowed hard that just happened to be his favorite blood type. He asked huskily "could I have a taste?"

Akemi giggled and blushed saying "Oh Hanabusa your jokes are so funny."

Hanabusa pouted slightly before moving closer and saying "But I wasn't joking I really do want to taste your blood even though it's forbidden."

Akemi looked confused and asked "Lord Kaname why is it forbidden to drink blood?"

Kaname replied "Because drinking blood could be seen by other's and expose us. Even if the bite happens behind closed doors and done in a site where the bite can't be seen. It's still considered a sin to allow it." He turns to Hanabusa saying "You shouldn't even be asking her unless you are ready to be serious and are in private where others won't see."

Hanabusa replied "Yes Lord Kaname." He took Akemi's hand in his and kissed it making Akemi turn a lovely shade of red. After a few moments of awkward silence Kaname got up and said "Hanabusa it's getting late we should escort Yuki and Akemi back so they may rest."

Hanabusa nodded and they escorted Yuki and Akemi back to the Sun dorm. After ensuring that both women made it into the dorm they both headed back to the Moon dorm together. All Hanabusa could think about was the way her skin had felt against his lips. He wished that he had been bold enough to kiss her lips as well.

Kaname went to his room and moved the chess piece that represented Hanabusa next to the one that represented Akemi. Kaname smiled thinking to himself **[I wonder if his piece being there will help control what direction she goes]**.

The next day Akemi and Yuki went to classes as normal. They both preformed crowd control easily as working together was easy for the two girls. Once the night class was safely in the school the girls parted and each went on their patrol. Akemi had finished her rounds and went to where they reported in only to find neither Zero nor Yuki there. Akemi was worried so she went along Yuki's root knowing Zero would be with Yuki if anything had happened. She stops half way noticing a path leading towards a town. She decides to go to the town entrance and ask if anyone had seen either. She made her way to the town's entrance and asked the guy there "Have you seen Zero or Yuki Cross?"

He replied "They have entered the town but only disciplinary committee members are allowed in here."

Akemi smiled saying "I am one" pointing to her arm band adding "do you know which way they went?"

He said "they went towards the center of town."

Akemi replied "thank you" and then went off to look for Zero and Yuki. She wandered around the town coming to a book store that seemed to only carry Manga. She looked inside only to notice Takuma browsing the shelves. She popped her head in asking "Takuma have you seen Zero or Yuki chan."

Takuma looked at Akemi replying "Can't say that I have I've been a little busy trying to decide between Soul Eater in mint condition Volume 1 or Rozen Maiden never opened box set."

Akemi smiled at him and asked "Why can't you just buy both?"

Takuma's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a sec before he replied "That is a great idea now why didn't I think of that?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Akemi made her way to the center of town where she came across a large courtyard. Akemi heard a faint scream that sounded like Yuki and she rushed to the left in the direction of the noise. As she was racing towards the sound she heard Yuki scream again this time banking right towards a vacant tower like building. As she heads towards the building a crazed looking female jumps down in front of Akemi. She yells "Hey out of my way!"

The woman charged at her trying to attack her Akemi moved out-of-the-way and hit the woman with the rod saying "Stop or I will defend myself even if it means I have to take your life."

The woman tilted her head as if she was thinking before saying "You smell like vampire yet you wield a slayers weapon?"

Akemi glared at the woman replying "You attacked me I will do what is needed to protect myself or other's."

The woman charged at Akemi who quickly twisted the rod pulling the sword out. If the vampire wasn't going to mess around neither was Akemi. Just as the woman attacked Akemi wielded her sword slicing into the woman's side. Akemi turned ready to keep defending herself only to notice the woman continue running off. Deciding it was best to keep her weapon out for now she turned and moved towards the tower. As she started heading up the stairs she could hear Yuki scream yet again. As she got near the top she could hear Lord Kaname's voice with Yuki so Akemi knew she was safe. She could also see Zero crumpled on the floor in what appeared to be pain. She asked "Zero are you alright?"

Zero looked at her saying "Stay away from me."

Akemi had read Kaname's vampire books she had wanted to learn more about where she stood. There wasn't much information other than vampire and vampire hunter relationships didn't happen as it was considered to be wrong by both parties. The look Zero was giving her was one described as blood lust she had read about it and level E vampires. She steps towards him asking "Do you need blood Zero?"

Zero growled out "I'm fine I don't need your help!"

Akemi sighed using her blade to cut her hand slightly and placing it in front of Zero saying "Take some before I knock you out and make you. I will not have you turn into a level E as I don't want to kill you."

Zero grabbed her roughly quickly putting his mouth over the wound. She understood the conflict he felt she shared it. She was supposed to kill vampires yet she technically was one. After a few moments Zero pushed her hand away and ran off. She knew he couldn't have possibly taken enough but perhaps it had taken the edge off and that was all he needed for now. She looked at her still bleeding hand wondering what she should do. She heard a noise and turned to see the same female level E from before. Now she was in serious trouble all the level E needed to do was attach herself to Akemi's hand and she could be drained dry of blood very quickly. Akemi held her sword one-handed while keeping the injured hand close to her chest.

There was a sudden gust of wind causing Akemi to close her eyes momentarily. When she finally opened them she could no longer see the female level E she could only see a night class uniform so she asked "Takuma?"

The male chuckled saying "No my dear it's Hanabusa." Hanabusa quickly froze the level E solid before turning around to Akemi. Noticing her bloody hand he gently took it and licked the blood from her hand gazing into her eyes before saying "Does it hurt Akemi?"

At a complete loss for words Akemi shook her head no. Hanabusa unable to resist free blood placed his mouth on her wound and took what naturally came out of it. Akemi blushed as Hanabusa drank from her hand. It wasn't long before they both heard a very loud "Hanabusa stop that this instant. I believe you have had enough for Akemi's blood."

Hanabusa slowly turned to see Kaname standing there with Takuma who had a bandage in his hand. Kaname took the bandage from Takuma and made his way to Akemi. He gently wrapped her hand before asking "Are you alright?"

Akemi replied "I am fine Lord Kaname" He turned to leave when she grabbed his arm gently adding "Lord Kaname he um… had my permission so please don't punish him."

Lord Kaname glared at Hanabusa he had a feeling that she hadn't completely granted permission but hadn't said no either. He sighed as he said "Hanabusa please try to control yourself."

Hanabusa was stunned he didn't recall getting her permission but then she hadn't tried to stop him either. He responded "Yes Lord Kaname." He couldn't stop thinking about how good Akemi's blood tasted.

Kaname turned to Takuma and asked "Takuma would you take Akemi home as I don't believe Hanabusa would behave himself with her fresh injury."

Takuma nodded and escorted Akemi back to the sun dorm while Kaname took the time to talk with Hanabusa on the way back to the moon dorm. He still needed to check on Yuki and make sure she was ok after her run in with the level E vampires.

**~Sun Dorm~**

Upon arriving at the sun dorm Akemi thanked Takuma for escorting her back as he left he said "The town is no place for a young woman to go alone."

She nodded as she made her way into the dorm and to Zero's room only to find it empty. She growled the boy was always hard to find when she wanted to talk to him. So she made her way to the Headmaster's quarters figuring Yuki would be there. Sure enough Yuki was there getting her wrist bandaged. She let out a sigh of relief asking "Are you ok Yuki Chan?"

Yuki smiled replying "Yes I am fine Akemi chan. It's just a minor injury."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Headmaster cross noticed Akemi's bandage and rushed over asking "Did I forget to teach you which side was the sharp side of the blade?"

Akemi smiled at him saying "It seems so Headmaster Cross."

Headmaster Cross frowned yelling "Why won't anyone call me Daddy?"

Akemi hugged him saying "Ok Daddy I will be more careful with the blade."

Headmaster Cross started crying replying "I finally have two beautiful daughters. Now if only I could get your brother Zero to protect you two better."

Akemi looked at him seriously saying "I think Zero has enough to deal with. Yuki and I will just have to be more careful."

Headmaster Cross suddenly realized that Akemi had figured out Zero's secrete. Kaname came in asking "Yuki I hope that meet hasn't made you afraid of vampires."

Yuki shook her head no as Akemi left to return to her dorm room with thoughts of Hanabusa in her head. She quickly fell asleep suddenly feeling really exhausted for some reason. The next morning she woke up to Yuki wearing a bandage on her neck. She looked at her confused asking "What happened from when I left you Yuki?"

Yuki sheepishly replied "I took directions from a cute rabbit and got scratched by a tree branch. Who knew my father would be right about these things!"

Akemi chuckled saying "Well I won't be taking directions from a rabbit anytime soon." She went back into her room getting dressed for the day. She decided to change the bandage she felt it would be best to have a fresh one so the night class wouldn't smell her blood. As she took the bandage off she noticed not only was her hand healed but there was no scar either. She was surprised and decided she'd ask Kaname if vampire saliva had healing properties. For now she was off to class she didn't want to be late. She sat in her seat just in time for the teacher to announce "We have a new student please introduce yourself to the class."

Everyone turned a young man stepped forward saying "I'm Ichiru Kiryu Zero's twin brother. As you can easily see I have a better personality then my dear brother."

He sat down and everyone turned their attention to the teacher. At the end of class Zero asked "What are you really doing here Ichiru?"

Ichiru replied "I am here for reasons that don't concern you."

Akemi walked up to Zero she could tell he was tense. She placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Don't worry Zero Yuki and I have your back!" She glared at Ichiru saying "I am not sure what happened between you two but you will not do anything to hurt my friend."

Ichiru looked between the two saying "This must be your girlfriend as she sports the same look you do."

Zero yelled "She's not my girlfriend she's just a really good friend."

They left to start their duties for night class Akemi was first to arrive at the Moon dorm so she asked the guard "Is Yuki Cross inside?"

The guard replied "Yes Ms. Cross did go inside."

Akemi sighed asking "Can I go in too?" With a nod from the guard she went to the Moon dorm. She made it inside just in time to see Lord Kaname smack Hanabusa. She sighed wondering if he'd ever learn. It was then she noticed some blood on his lip and a slight bruise on his cheek. She rushed over to him she looked up and said "I need an ice pack and a first aid kit."

Hanabusa responded "It's alright this isn't necessary."

Akemi glared at him causing him to sigh it warned his heart that she wanted to tend to his wounds. He felt her dab the blood off of his lip as she placed ice against his cheek asking "What did you do Hanabusa sampai?"

He placed his hand on hers saying "I was being mean to Yuki chan."

Akemi replied "What did you expect Lord Kaname to do? It's obvious he loves Yuki just leave her alone and he won't have reason to be angry with you."

Hanabusa sat there stunned it hadn't once crossed his mind that Lord Kaname had feelings for Yuki. Now that he thought about it that made a lot of sense he always protected Yuki. Perhaps that was how you were supposed to act when you cared for someone else. Putting their needs before your own making sure they were safe. He felt the cold leave his cheek and a soft kiss placed where the ice had been. He looked up Akemi said "I believe it's healed now .Yuki we need to go out to do our jobs."

Yuki nodded still blushing at Akemi's statement but it was time for the night class to head towards their classes. Once they were safely at class Akemi started her patrol. While on patrol she noticed a suspicious figure heading towards the school. She raced after it soon noticing it to be Ichiru she followed him into the school. He most definitely didn't belong there at night. She slowed down her pace as she entered the schools hallways. She followed Ichiru down to a meeting room that held two other strange men she hadn't seen before. She stormed forward throwing the door to the room open making all in the room look at her. She yelled "What's going on in here? Ichiru you're not allowed in here at night as for you two what is your purpose do you have here?"

They all glared at her she took a fighting stance holding her rod across her body saying "Ryuuenzan and I suggest you head out now!"

They looked oddly at her; Ichiru spoke up saying "Who's Ryuuenzan?"

Akemi smiled replying "Well my anti vampire weapon that I have named (Dragon's Flame Cutter) Ryuuenzan. Now get into that hallway all of you."

Once they moved into the hallway she pointed the rod in the direction of Kaname saying "We will see what Lord Kaname has to say about you three."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She had no problem getting them to Lord Kaname he took the two and said "Akemi you can take him to headmaster Cross to deal with. These two came with a new night class student and I will deal with them."

Akemi nodded and led Ichiru towards the headmaster's quarters as they were walking Ichiru noticed the locket on her wrist. He got a sly grin asking "So when are you going to do your job and kill my vampire brother?"

Akemi looked at him oddly saying "I have no idea what you are talking about Ichiru."

He rolled his eyes replying "You have the vampire hunter symbol on your locket and Zero is turning into a vampire. So it would be your job to kill him."

Akemi glared at him saying "I am not a vampire hunter and even if I was I wouldn't kill Zero he's done nothing wrong. The locket was given to me before I became an orphan."

Ichiru pouted as they continued to headmaster Cross before deciding to comment "I see Zero is your vampire lover that's why you won't kill him?"

Akemi was shocked yelling "Zero isn't my lover he's my friend! Perhaps you should try it Ichiru I bet you two could be good friends if you'd quit being so jealous of him."

Ichiru was beyond pissed off now he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall yelling "I am not jealous of him! He is nothing compared to me so why would I be jealous?"

Akemi hit him with the rod she pushed him off twisting the rod exposing the blade saying "I do believe the sharp blade will work on human skin as well."

Ichiru looked at her shocked as she lightly ran the blade across his face drawing his blood. She ran her finger along the blade putting her bloody finger in her mouth before saying "You taste bitter Ichiru."

He pushed her off yelling "You're sick and twisted no wonder why you won't kill my brother your just like him." He quickly disarmed her glaring at her saying "I could end you right here now." He raised his hand up and was about to push the sword into her side when he found his hand frozen in place and unable to move.

Akemi pushed him away from her and grabbed her sword back. Only to watch Hanabusa grab Ichiru asking "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you. You were about to hurt someone I care for deeply."

Akemi put her sword away grabbing Hanabusa saying "He's not worth it Hanabusa sampai let headmaster Cross deal with him."

Hanabusa glared at him saying "Your lucky she's here Ichiru but do anything like you did tonight and even she won't be able to save you." He dragged Ichiru to headmaster Cross before leaving. He now understood how Kaname felt anytime Yuki was in danger. He returned to his classes reluctantly leaving Akemi behind with headmaster Cross. Headmaster Cross sent Akemi to see Rima while he dealt with Ichiru.

Akemi had been sent by Headmaster Cross to borrow something to wear to the ball. Rima was thrilled to use her skills on someone else. She went through her closet picking out all sorts of colors trying to find the one's that went with Akemi's skin tone finally deciding on a burgundy dress. Rima smiled saying "You must try it on."

Akemi changed into the dress it fell to her ankles it had a sheer silver skirt over the burgundy that ended at the knees in the front and was at an angle towards the back. The top was solid burgundy but the sleeves were silver and went down to her wrist. Rima looked her over saying "Turn around I want to see all of you."

Akemi slowly turned around asking "You're sure this isn't a little too much?"

Senri looked into the room saying "no it's most certainly not too much. In fact it's not enough we need to do something with this hair of yours."

Akemi sighed as she sat down to let Senri look over her hair. He pulled it out of the bun and let her waist length hair fall. Senri looked at Rima saying "That bun does nothing for you why do you hide such pretty hair?"

Akemi blushed slightly replying "I'm lazy and putting it in a bun is quick and easy."

Rima looked at her saying "It should be a crime to do what you do to such beautiful hair."

Senri brushed her hair circling her before he decided to curl it. He then took some flower combs and put one on each side of her head pulling some of her hair away from her face. They both stepped back and looked at the vision in front of them before Rima ran and got a pair of Silver heels for Akemi to put on her feet. Once she stepped into the shoes both stood there in aw she was prettier than they had thought. Rima smiled yelling out "You need a little make up to bring out your features."

Rima went to work quickly before stepping back saying "Picture perfect and ready for the ball."

Senri bowed politely before extending his hand and asking "May I have the honor of escorting you to the ball. I believe once there Hanabusa will want you."

Akemi took Senri's arm and let him led her to the ball that night. Rima followed after them wanting to see the look on Hanabusa's face when they arrived. Zero was the first to notice Akemi saying "Who knew you could clean up so nicely."

Akemi grinned at Zero replying "I wish I could say the same but you didn't bother to change out of your school uniform."

Zero walks off mumbling "I'll never get girls."

Akemi shakes her head at him before heading over to Yuki saying "You look pretty."

Yuki smiles replying "Yeah lord Kaname sent the dress for me."

Akemi says "Rima was kind enough to let me borrow one of hers."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rima moved forward to where Hanabusa was talking with Akatsuki. She tapped Hanabusa on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. Rima grinned as a look of shock came across Hanabusa's face. She could have sworn his mouth had hit the floor. Hanabusa was stunned at the vision before him Akemi looked breath-taking he was both shocked and amazed. He knew right then that she was the one for him. He would ask her to be his lover he didn't care what anyone thought of it. He knew Lord Kaname would approve of the relationship and that was all that mattered to him. He slowly approached her wondering why his mouth suddenly became so dry. He extended his hand saying "May I have this dance Akemi?"

Akemi blushed before replying "I'd be honored Hanabusa sampai."

Hanabusa took her to the dance floor and started to do a simple waltz even twirling her a few times before pulling her in close saying "Akemi I'd like for you to be my lover."

Akemi was floored she replied "Hanabusa sampai" but he put his finger to her lips mid-sentence. She looked at him confused until he said "If you agree you can just call me Hanabusa."

Akemi couldn't say anything at the moment instead she kissed him softly on the lips. Hanabusa was thrilled he knew right then and there that she had agreed to be his lover. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss as thoughts of a long future with Akemi filled his mind. Even the thought of having children with her was there he could see them now. Only thing holding him back from having it all was his own flirtatious ways. He'd have to get all his flirting needs taken care of by doing them to Akemi and restraining himself with all others. He pulled away to see her blush tint her cheeks. He was about to kiss her again when Yuki ran by in seconds Akemi was out of his arms and visibly chasing the upset Yuki right out the door. He sighed he'd never understand women.

Akemi didn't stop until she caught up with Yuki at the fountain where she found her with another girl. The newest vampire transfer into the school. Akemi looked between the two ease dropping in on their conversation. She rushed over to Yuki saying "Don't do it Yuki we will find another way to help Zero but giving yourself to her would crush Lord Kaname."

Yuki looked back and forth between the two women as Shizuka impatiently tapped her foot asking "Well what's it going to be Yuki are you going to do what I asked or listen to this girl who knows nothing."

Yuki looked between the two saying "I'm sorry Akemi but I have to save Zero this is the only way."

They took off to Shizuka's room with Akemi in pursuit not far behind them she wasn't about to let Yuki give herself to Shizuka. However Akemi couldn't keep up with them no matter how hard she tried she wound up losing their trail. She started a search for them figuring they'd be somewhere close by. She decided to check the obvious place first so she went to the Moon dorms.

Hanabusa left the ball to return to his room there was nothing there for him anymore and he really didn't want to be there without her. On his way he saw Yuki heading into a room with Shizuka he went after them his only intention was to gather information on where Akemi was. He was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the room. Shizuka pushed him on the bed asking "What do I owe the pleasure of having you here Hanabusa?"

He was at a loss of words as he watched her startle him and rip his shirt open. She rubbed her fangs on his neck before saying "Ever taste a pure blood Hanabusa? I bet you'd love to taste my blood. What do you say Hanabusa care for a sample?"

Hanabusa was shocked beyond belief he so wanted to but at the same time he didn't he was literally torn. He didn't know what to do at all an offer for blood from a pure blood was a once in a lifetime chance. The door slammed open Akemi saw in the room and ran back out after seeing the scene in front of her. She tore off at high speed Hanabusa yelled "Akemi wait it's not what it seems."

Shizuka pouted saying "Seriously Hanabusa that human couldn't have any meaning to you."

Hanabusa pushed her off and went in pursuit of Akemi he only hoped he could catch her and when he did that she would in fact listen to what he had to say. Hanabusa ran towards the sun dorms thinking Akemi would go to her room he had to straighten this out before it was too late. Akemi could hear Hanabusa yelling for her but she doubled back hoping over the moon dorm wall and racing back into the dorm. She didn't know why she wanted to go back but she was going to do something about the woman. She headed into the moon dorm kitchen grabbing a jar before rushing back up to Shizuka's room. She arrived in time to see Shizuka attacking Zero she slammed right into Shizuka effectively pinning her between the wall and herself. She turned to Zero saying "I got this get Yuki to safety."

Zero pulled Yuki from the room taking her to another room and locking her in before heading back to Shizuka's room. Akemi took a moment to release the blade from its case while glaring at the woman she shoved the sword into her body slowly pulling it out so that she could collect blood for zero. Shizuka has a stunned look on her face asking "You're a vampire hunter?"

Akemi smirked at her saying "I wouldn't say I was." She took that moment to bite into the woman's neck taking some blood from her before adding "You taste awful so full of hatred."

Shizuka was about to hit the confusing creature in front of her when her hand was stopped.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 15

Akemi felt an arm cross her shoulders and pull her back as the hand stopped Shizuka from attacking her back. Akemi looked behind her only to see Lord Kaname standing there he paused a moment before saying "You are the most troublesome. Does Hanabusa know you're here?"

Tears ticked her eye before she shook her head no. Kaname glared at Shizuka asking "I see you are still creating trouble where ever you go." He ran his hand through her chest grabbing her heart and shoving it out of her back.

Shizuka looked at him stunned asking "Why Kaname?"

Kaname looked at her hard replying "Because Yuki is important to me and you tried to kill her." Shizuka dropped to the floor Kaname then turned his attention to Akemi saying to her "I suggest you go get cleaned up killing a pure blood is frowned upon no matter what the reason."

Akemi replied "Oh but I didn't kill her you did but I'll go get cleaned up."

Kaname shook his head as she left, he so needed to get Hanabusa to better control his woman. Once he was sure Shizuka would expire he left to get cleaned up himself. After cleaning up he had a frantic Hanabusa rush into his room asking "Have you seen Akemi she saw Shizuka kissing me and we were in a compromising position. I'd like to try to explain things to her before she gets the idea that I am a player."

Kaname reached realization this was why Akemi had been ready to kill Shizuka she had attempted to take her man. This must have caused her dormant vampire instincts to take over and put her in a rage to gain the blood of the female that dared to try to claim what was hers. Kaname sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he so hated it when pieces moved in directions that he hadn't planned. He finally said "She was just here not too long ago I believe she went back to her dorm. When you do find her if it were me I'd make sure she knew how I felt and that what she saw wasn't my fault."

Hanabusa replied "I had planned on it Lord Kaname I am hopeful that this will lead to a permanent thing as I think that even though she is a human she'd make a good mother to our children."

Kaname was again surprised he had no idea that Hanabusa had felt that strongly but sometimes that was how it happened with vampires they met the one and once they realized it they wanted nothing more than to be with them all the time. He sighed saying "She's not human Hanabusa she's a vampire and vampire slayer cross-breed. Viewing you and Shizuka together like that brought her vampire blood to the surface."

Hanabusa was stunned his little Akemi was showing vampire traits and if they kept showing she was half pure blood which technically ranked her higher than him. He knew that wouldn't matter to her she loved him for who he was not what he was. Now the question was did he want to make a future with her he had forgotten about the vampire hunter side of her which meant his own children could wind up hunting him. As usual he had gotten ahead of himself in his lifelong plans did he truly want to have a future that risked his own children hating him. Could he truly live without her or with her just as his friend and nothing more? Kaname saw the confusion going through Hanabusa he placed a hand on his shoulder saying "With her vampire tendencies and you being the sire your children would be closer to vampire than anything else. If you truly love her I wouldn't let her vampire hunter side worry you. The odds of her having a hunter would be extremely low."

Hanabusa was relived Lord Kaname always seemed to know what he was thinking and worrying about. Hanabusa said "Thank you Lord Kaname" then he left to find Akemi either way he needed to explain what she had seen even if he changed his mind about a romantic relationship he needed her to forgive what she saw if they were to stay friends with each other. You can't have a friendship if your friend is mad at you for betraying them. He went back to the sun dorm only to find that she had been there but wasn't there anymore perhaps it would be best for him to wait for her in his room. If they kept missing each other it would do neither of them any good. He sighed as he had wanted to resolve things right away but it looked as if it would have to wait awhile. He did ask Yuki to call him if Akemi returned to the dorm and to keep her there letting Yuki know how important it was that he talked to Akemi. He finally gave up looking as he couldn't find her anywhere and flopped on his bed. If this was what it was going to be like without her he most certainly wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't stand not knowing where she was. He hit his pillow for like the 20th time since he had plopped on the bed. Now clearly agitated he got up and started pacing around his room thinking about where she could be not knowing was eating him up alive. He had made his mind up at that point only a few hours had passed since he had seen Lord Kaname but he had his answer he couldn't live without Akemi he needed to have her in his life forever and always. She would be by his side he never again wanted to be without her. He knew at the school she'd have to stay in her own dorm but he would know where she was and be a part of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 16

~With Akemi ~

She had returned to her dorm room changed, showered and washed the soiled dress she didn't want any of the vampires on campus to be distracted by the pure blood's blood on her clothes. Plus she had to return the dress to Rima. She put on her day class uniform and hid the bottle of blood within the clothing. She made her way to the moon dorm only to watch headmaster Cross along with another man she didn't know taking Zero away. She followed them silently until they got to a building she waited a few moments until headmaster Cross came back out alone. She snuck past headmaster Cross and into the building to where Zero was chained up. He was thrashing against the chains. Akemi headed towards him when a voice behind her said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Akemi glared at the man replying "I am not going to leave him like this when I have something that will help his blood lust." She moved cautiously to Zero giving him the open jar before stepping away to the safety beyond his chains reach.

Zero smelled the contents of the jar and started drinking it quickly. The man against the wall asks "what was in there?"

Akemi replies "Pure blood vampire blood the one that bit him. He should be a vampire now with no more threat of turning into a level E." She turned and left the same way she came without saying another word. By the time she got back to where the dress was it was dry so she went and returned it to Rima before heading back to her room for the night. By the time she got there it was getting late and she was considerably tired for the day's events. As she stepped into the room someone from behind the door grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Once the impact wore off she opened her eyes to see Hanabusa over her with his hand over her mouth. He glared right back at her saying "I have been worried sick about you. I have searched everywhere for you at least twice. Just so I could explain that it wasn't what it looked like." He removed his hand from her mouth adding "I didn't want her touching me she took me by surprise I hadn't been expecting it. The only woman I want touching me like that is you please believe me Akemi. I can't spend eternity without you!"

Akemi could hear lots of things in his voice from how relieved he was that she was safe to how angry he was that she had scared him so. There was pain; longing and desperation for her to believe his words were true. She had no doubt that he would end himself if she didn't forgive him for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. She sighed before responding "I believe you Hanabusa and if the offer is still good I'd still like to be your lover."

Hanabusa was stunned for a moment before descending his lips upon hers in a passionate kiss. Braking away only to look deeply into her eyes replying "It looks like we are lovers then. You are aware that I do love you Akemi."

Akemi smiled softly saying "I love you too Hanabusa. Please drink from me."

Hanabusa was at a loss for words he never thought that someone would take him up on his offer. He most definitely wasn't about to pass up on such an offer especially when it came from his beloved Akemi. Hanabusa gently bit into her neck taking a bit of her blood when he did before allowing the skin to heal. He knew that they were meant for each other instantly and that they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

~The End ~

**Special thanks to: **

ashtyn2188 and all others for their ending idea's.


End file.
